Choir Boy
by Crazy Lady
Summary: AU.Relana daughter of a knight sees the death of her father. Now in order to stay alive she must run&hide. Only to run into a choir boy named Duo Maxwell and learn that the men who killed her father are now after her. To survive she must become a choir bo


The Choir Boy  
  
Chapter One  
  
Authoress Notes: Hello every one, and thank you for taking the time to read  
  
my story here. This story here is based off the book called 'Murder for Her  
  
Majesty', which is a very good book. For when I was reading it, as the book  
  
worm I am, I noticed that the characteristics of the people in the story  
  
reminded me a lot of the characters of Gundam Wing. At first I ignored it but the idea kept bothering me. Softly the idea chanted in the back of my head saying,  
  
"Lady! Lady! You must write the story! You must write the story! WRITE IT!" So I finally got tired of hearing the annoying voice, which is one of many, and wrote the story.  
  
Right now, though I will say that a lot of the scenes in this story are the  
  
same as in the book. I will only be changing the words around and adding  
  
some as well, so others can understand it, and add a few scenes as well to it. So if you had read 'A Murder for Her Majesty' then you will most likely see the parts in the story that are changed. Well, enough of my rambling and on with the story, so this damn annoying voice in my head shuts up!  
  
Voice: You must write the story. You must write the story! COME ON! WRITE  
  
IT!  
  
Crazy Lady: -.-*  
  
Voice: Well? I'm waiting?  
  
Crazy Lady: Anyone know a really good shrink?  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. Nor did I  
  
make the book 'A Murder for Her Majesty'. The book's authoress is Beth  
  
Hilgartner. Gundam Wing, though I don't know all of who owns Gundam Wing,  
  
is owned by Bandia. So sorry to say to those that like to start trouble, by saying  
  
that someone plagiarized someone else's story or book, you can't do that to  
  
me for I have said what does and does not belong to me. Which if you really  
  
haven't noticed by now, it isn't the book or Gundam Wing. So get over it!  
  
Authoress's notes 2: I forgot to mention that this is an AU. The time  
  
period is in the Queen Elizabeth period. Also everyone isn't the same age as in the series. So don't hate me please. :'(   
  
  
  
Relena was cold. Though the rain had stopped, which had been raining on all day. Her  
  
thin, light, wet cloak was wet from rain, and little shield against the bitter November  
  
wind. Bewildered by the narrow streets of the Shambles, she just wondered  
  
around aimlessly. She had hoped to find the cathedral where the kind old woman with  
  
the dried flowers had told her she might find food and shelter. The directions had been  
  
complicated and she really hadn't paid much attention, for she thought it would be  
  
simple - just follow the tower - but she had soon found out, with the tall houses leaning  
  
over the narrow streets, had obscured her view of the tower. She had tried several times  
  
to get any of the hurrying people on the streets to notice her to ask for directions, but  
  
she couldn't get any of them to notice her.  
  
Relena bit her lip and fought back tears. Crying wouldn't do her any good. Her  
  
destination, Chellisford Hall, was nearly eight miles away outside of York; it might as  
  
well be in London; she though, for all the chance she had of reaching it tonight. Soon it  
  
would be dark, and if she couldn't find the cathedral, she would have to find a doorway to  
  
take shelter in for the night. Then wrapping her draggled cloak more tightly about her  
  
and bowing her head against the harsh, cold, wind, she started more determinedly down  
  
another street.  
  
Suddenly sounds of running feet and laughter were heard ahead of her, and then a  
  
moment later someone ran head long into her. The impact knocked the wind out of her  
  
and sent her to the hard cobble stoned street, and for a few minutes she laid there  
  
catching her breath.  
  
"I didn't even see her. Do you think she's hurt?"  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't have been running Duo. Master told you not to."  
  
"You're a help," the first boy, Duo, replied, then he knelt down beside Relena.  
  
"Are you hurt Miss?"  
  
Relena forced herself to sit up and replied. "I don't think so."  
  
"Here! Let me help you up." He then took her hands and pulled her up to her feet. He  
  
smiled at her, "It's lucky you weren't carrying eggs!" He frowned and suddenly peered  
  
closely at her. "Are you sure you're all right? You are kind of white."  
  
Relena nodded. "I'm fine, but can - can you tell me how do I get to the cathedral?"  
  
The other boy nodded. "Sure we can. But what do you want there? Evensong is  
  
over."  
  
"I was told I might find food and shelter."  
  
"If you're hungry, then just come along with us. It's the least I can do for you after I  
  
knocked you down. I'm Duo Maxwell and this is Millardo Peacecraft."  
  
"Zechs to friends." Zechs put in.  
  
"I'm Relena Dorlin." Relena replied, and then she instantly wondered if giving out her  
  
real name was wise. Perhaps she should have made up a name, but her mind was thinking  
  
slowly with hunger and cold. Then they started down the street together. Although  
  
the way was complicated, it wasn't that far, but Relena's knees felt unpleasantly weak and she felt like she was going to collapse.  
  
"Here we are." Duo said as her led the way up some steps and to a heavy door. He  
  
then pushed open the heavy, while ushering Relena inside.  
  
"Oh good," Zechs said. "They're almost done."  
  
One of the boys, that was in the room at the sink, tossed a dish towel at them.  
  
"Some people just have all the luck. We're just finishing up here. I really don't  
  
know why Old Frost doesn't have me stay once in a while."  
  
"Who's that there with you?" asked another boy.  
  
Duo gave Relena a wink then replied. "She's an old friend of mind Trowa - a cousin  
  
in fact I, er, ran into her on the street on the way back. She hasn't had any supper yet.  
  
Is there anything left over?"  
  
Trowa looked at Duo's long slightly wavy braided chestnut brown hair, to Relena's  
  
strait honey blond hair, and raised an eyebrow at Duo.  
  
  
  
"Cousin Duo? You should have just stuck to friend. Quatre, please find some  
  
food for the Miss. There is a little stew left in the pot, and some bread." He then turned to Relena. "You'll also want to wash up, I expect," and then he took Relena over to a  
  
small, screened alcove, which had a washstand, basin, pitcher of water, a cake of  
  
yellow soap, and a hip bath in one corner. Although the water was icy cold, Relena  
  
gratefully and happily washed her hands and face, then drying them off on a towel she  
  
found hanging on a hook near by.  
  
When she finished, Quatre gave her a large bowl of stew and a plate with some  
  
bread and some butter on it.  
  
"Go on and eat by the fire" Quatre said with a friendly smile. "For you're as wet as  
  
a rat drowning in a rain barrel."  
  
She smiled tiredly at him and took the seat in the large old battered armchair by  
  
the fire. With a great effort, she made herself eat slowly, and while she ate, the boys in  
  
the room talked cheerfully, not paying any particular attention to her. At this Relena was  
  
relieved, for she really didn't feel like she had the strength for conversation. When she  
  
finished her meal, one of the boys took her dishes away so they could be washed. She  
  
then pulled her knees up to her chin and, leaning against the arm of the big battered  
  
chair, she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"Duo?" Trowa said in a quiet whisper. "What are we going to do with your, uh,  
  
cousin?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I really didn't think, for Trowa, I knocked her down on the  
  
street. I thought a hot meal would make amends." Duo confessed.  
  
"But she's fast asleep in that chair. What are we going to do with her? Dame Une  
  
will have our skins - and hers too, if we like it or not - if she's found here."  
  
"There's the poorhouse!" one of the boys suggested indifferently.  
  
Quatre shook his head and replied "Over my dead body Wufei, for they'd work her  
  
to death there."  
  
"Well, she can't stay here!" Wufei said angrily.  
  
"And why not?" Duo demanded, glaring at Wufei. "On the third floor there's that  
  
big empty cupboard. She could sleep in there. No one ever goes up there."  
  
"That's a great idea Duo." Quatre said in approval. "Then tomorrow we can  
  
decide what's the best thing to do for her."  
  
"But what about her parents? Won't they be worried about her?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I don't think she has any. For she wanted to be directed to the cathedral - she  
  
was looking for food and shelter." Zechs put in.  
  
"Well, then, someone had better go take some sheets and blankets up to the  
  
third floor - and perhaps also a rush mat, if one can be found. Now-"  
  
"You can't be serious!" Wufei cried. "She's a girl!"  
  
"But we are serious Wufei, and if you know what's good for you, you won't go  
  
telling the Dame - or anyone else!"  
  
At that moment, they all heard foot steps in the hallway and a woman's voice call  
  
out sharply.  
  
"What's taking you boys so long to get done?"  
  
"Guess I won't have to tell any one, will I?" Wufei said with a smirk.  
  
Quatre didn't even bother to respond. He looked around the room quickly. The back  
  
of the chair was facing the doorway so Relena wasn't immediately visible. Quatre put on  
  
a nonchalant pose, lounging against the chair's arm, and then whispered. "For God's  
  
sake, distract her!"  
  
Duo jumped into action. He leapt up onto the table and struck a dancer's attitude  
  
just as the Dame Une walked into the room.  
  
"Duo Maxwell! What in God's name are you doing up there?" Une said  
  
"Teaching everyone the Highland Fling," he replied back to her.  
  
"Really? And the table is the place to do this?" she said sarcastically. "Get  
  
down there right now!" she suddenly snapped and then turned to the others in the room.  
  
"I would think that you'd boys have better things to do then watch Duo carry  
  
on. For you older boys know better, for you're supposed to set an example for the  
  
younger ones, but I turn my back and this happens! Really I'll confess Trowa, I'm  
  
surprised at you, for I thought you were more reliable."  
  
Trowa spread his hands helplessly.  
  
"You know what Duo's like ma'am. There's just no stopping him."  
  
"Well, then I guess I'll stop him then!" Une said and took a hold of Duo's  
  
ear. "And if the rest of you don't behave a little better you'll get the same treatment!"  
  
then she marched Duo out of the room.  
  
"That was real close." Trowa said as soon as Une left. "We'd better hurry.  
  
Heero, you get the bedding. Zechs, you and Quatre take her upstairs and explain to her  
  
the plan. Wufei, please take that look off your face. I know you don't approve of this, but  
  
if you know what's good for you, you'll keep a hold of your tongue." He sounded stern.  
  
Wufei just shrugged but didn't answer.  
  
Quatre reached down and shook Relena gently.  
  
  
  
"Here now, wake up Miss."  
  
Relena blinked sleepily at him. "What is it?"  
  
"You can't sleep down here. But we've fixed up a place upstairs for you.  
  
Come on!" He took her hand and helped her stand up. She was a little unsteady on her  
  
feet, so he held her by the elbow. Zechs took a candle from the table by the door and,  
  
with a quick glance at Quatre, led them up two flights of narrow stairs and into an empty  
  
room with a huge cupboard set into the wall. Heero was already there, arranging a rush  
  
mat some sheets, blankets, and a fat pillow into the wide shelves.  
  
"Now then, I'll try to explain as quickly as I can, because I can see you're  
  
as sleepy as a bear in the middle of winter. You can stay here for the night, because  
  
Dame Une doesn't come up here, so it will be safe up here for you. In the morning, one  
  
of us will come up here to get you once the Dame's gone out to do shopping. We'll give  
  
you breakfast, and then decided what we'll do from there. Have you got that all?" Quatre  
  
asked. Relena nodded.  
  
"Remember now. Don't come down stairs till one of us tells you that it's  
  
clear." Zechs said. Relena nodded again.  
  
"We have to take the candles. For the Dame counts them. Good night  
  
Miss." Quatre said.  
  
"Good night"  
  
As soon as they left, Relena stripped down to her shift. Her clothes were still a bit  
  
damp, so she spread them out to dry as best she could in the dark room. It was cold in  
  
the little garret, and she was shivering by the time she was done all this. She then  
  
braced herself for the cold sheets and climbed into the bed. To her surprise, she found out that one of the boys - 'It must have been Heero' she decided - had thought of to put a warm brick in her shift made bed. Gratefully, she snuggled into the warmth of the sheets and closed her eyes. Almost immediately she was fast asleep. 


End file.
